narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Bivako Sarutobi
Bivako Sarutobi (猿飛ビワコ, Sarutobi Biwako) je bila medicinski nindža, i žena Trećeg Hokage-a, Hiruzena Sarutobija. Pozadina U anime-u, pokazano je da je mlada Bivako živela u novom Selu Lišća, gde je bila na Akademiji. Jednog dana, pala je ispred Madare Učihe, i on je pokušao da joj pomogne, ali je ona bila uplašena od njega. Haširama Sendžu, ipak, uspeo je da je smiri i dao joj je cvet koji je malo pre toga on uzeo. Bivako i njen muž, Hiruzen Sarutobi, upoznali su Kušinu Uzumaki i Minata Namikaze-a malo pre nego što je Kušina trebala da se porodi. Zbog toga što je Kušina bila džinčuriki, Hiruzen je mislio da je najbezbednije da se ona porodi na nekoj obezbeđenoj lokaciji, gde Minato može da održi zapečaćenost, čuvani od strane ANBU-a, zajedno s Bivako i Tađi. Dok su bile na putu do te lokacije, Kušina se zaustavlja da priča s Mikoto, koja je tek skoro dobila svoje dete. Bivako je bila pozitivno iznenađena što je Mikoto svom detetu dala ime po ocu njenog muža, ali je rekla Kušini da krene, upozoravajući je da je ovo velika tajna i da mora da požuri. Kad je Kušina trebala da se porodi, Bivako je morala da smiri Minata kako bi mogao da održi pečat, napominjući da su žene jače od muškaraca. Ne mnogo ranije no što je Bivako uspela da porodi Kušinu, Obito je došao, ubio nju i ostatak ANBU čuvara koji su bili ispred. Ličnost Bivako je izgledala pametno, baš kao i njen muž, davajući Kušini par saveta pre nego što se porodi. Ona je takođe izgledala kao neko ko ima visoko mišljenje o ženama, izričući da su one jače od muškaraca, jer žene mogu izdržati porođaj a muškarci ne. Ona isto tako nije pridikovala Minata dok je trebao da održi pečat za vreme porođaja njegove žene, iako je on bio Hokage. U anime-u, Bivako je pokazana kako veruje da kad se dete rodi, prva osoba koja treba da ga vidi to je njegova majka. To je prikazano kad je Minato hteo i pokušao da vidi Naruta prvi put, ali ga je ona odbila i odaljila nazad. Izgled thumb|140px|Bivako kao dete.Bivako je imala dugu, braon kosu koju je držala zavezanu u rep i tamne oči. Nosila je ljubičasti kimono, zajedno s belim šalom i sandalama. Kao dete, njena kosa bila je do ramena i imala je rajf na kojem je bio rozi cvetić, nosila je zeleni kimono, svetlo-braon majicu s dugim rukavima, crvene pantalone i sandale. Sposobnosti Bivako je bila veoma dobar medicinski nindža. Njen rank kao džonin istakao se u testamentu da joj se verovalo toliko, da joj je bilo dozvoljeno da s ostalim babicama donese dete džinčurikija. Zanimljivosti * 'Bivako' dolazi od japanske mušmule, žutog voća poznatog i kao 'Biwa' (ビワ) u Japanu. Ovo voće se takođe nalazilo pozadi na njenoj odeći, kad je ona bila mala. * Dok u mangi nije spomenuto, u anime-u pokazuje se da je Obitov napad ubio Bivako na ceremonijalnoj sahrani za Munata i Kušinu. Citati * (Za Minato Namikaze-a) Ti si četvrti Hokage, tako da prestani da budeš toliko uplašen!!! Da je ona muško, umrla bi mnogo ranije od bolova! Barem su žene jake!!! Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Ženski likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Džonin Категорија:Sarutobi Klan